1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling device for a hybrid module of a hybrid vehicle. The hybrid module has an actuator arranged between an internal combustion engine and an electric drive unit of the hybrid vehicle for operating a separating clutch to separating internal combustion engine and electric drive unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hybrid module of a known hybrid vehicle has a cooling device with a heat sink that can dissipate heat from the hybrid module. The hybrid module has a separating clutch that is actuated via an external actuator. The actuator has electric components, such as control electronics, that must be cooled for best operation. In most applications, the actuator is in a hot environment, such as in a region exposed to the heat of the internal combustion engine or the heat of an exhaust system. Thus, effective cooling is difficult. Inadequate cooling leads to deactivation of the separating function and even to destruction of temperature-critical components in the actuator and the control electronics.
U.S. 2011/0182034 A1 discloses a covering composed of a composite material for a section of a motor vehicle transmission. The covering has a single-part, internal heat sink to which control electronics are fastened. The covering is produced from a thermally stable material, and is configured to close and protect a section of the motor vehicle transmission that has electric and electronic components, such as valves, solenoids, motors and sensors. A plate or heat sink is located at a distance from the inner surface of the covering and at the point where the covering is exposed on both sides to the flow of transmission fluid. The control electronics are arranged on the outer side of the covering and are fastened to the plate within the covering by heat-transmitting, mechanical fastening elements, such as pins or bolts. The housing of the control electronics is provided with a heat sink that has ribs. The described device is not suitable for operation in the region of hot components of a motor vehicle, such as in the region of an internal combustion engine or an exhaust system.
U.S. 2012/0031215 A1, U.S. 2009/0078489 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,855 disclose cooling devices for assemblies of a motor vehicle that have control electronics. These cooling devices have cooling ribs that are exposed to external, cooler air.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cooling device for a hybrid module of a hybrid vehicle enabling use of the hybrid module in the region of hot components, such as the internal combustion engine or the exhaust system of the hybrid vehicle.